


The Sweet Sound of Education

by Midgard_writer



Series: Ah, Monkees [1]
Category: The Monkees (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer
Summary: Set in 1963. The group finds themselves befriending Carol, the niece of their neighbors. When her music class loses interest in their lessons, The Monkees decide to help their new friend and teach the kids all about music. However, their teachings on rock and roll could end up doing more harm than good.
Series: Ah, Monkees [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy! I edited the story to fit the ideas from the last episode that suggests the Monkees have been together since 1963.

Carol felt confidence flutter in her heart as she sat awkwardly on the train. The old leather seat felt hot and sticky, despite the air conditioning and the water bottle in her right hand. There was little noise among the spread out passengers on the train. Miss Bakshi could now see why most people were inclined to use air travel instead of automotives. Carol knew her new job would be waiting, no matter how she traveled.Her parents wished they could’ve gone with her, but with their ages and their jobs, they didn’t seem to have the energy to keep up. Carol was given some relief by this feeling as though she should finally find time alone. The train made quite a few stops, with a new person sitting across the girl each time and, without fail, the conversation was the same, starting with an introduction of who they were and what they were on the train for. She didn’t mind, despite hoping her ride would be mostly silent. While the different people she sat with had tales of old family and jobs, when they asked about her travels, Carol’s answers always seemed to be the same. 

“I’m going to be teaching at Los Angeles High School,” she explained.

“Oh, that’s good!” the other person would say,” What are you teaching?” 

“Music.”

That’s when the reactions were different. Some people gave scowls and wondered why she would be wasting her time with such a useless subject. Others just smiled and went back to their business. Some even loved the idea and showed the importance of music. Carol agreed with them, loving music all her life. But there was a lot of doubts about her future. Miss Bakshi, in the back of her mind, was simply setting herself up for failure. Both her and her family were awfully proud that she was on her way to bigger and better things--but there was a feeling in her heart that it was not enough. 

She hoped, when the time came, she could teach music with her heart in the right place. Or where she was gonna move into once she got to California. For the time being, she’d be staying with her aunt and uncle, but Carol longed for a place of her own. For starting a new life on her own. For her future.

After the end of her latest conversation with a World War I veteran, the train made its last stop. Carol was overcome with joy as she stood up, trying to find her footing after what seemed like forever. She was finally getting the fresh air she needed. After the old man wished her good luck, she thanked him, grabbed her bags and went off. 

“Here I am, LA,” she mumbled to herself as she took one foot off of the train. 

Instantly, Carol was hit with a heatwave. The blazing sun on her face was enough to want to make her get on a train back home. However, she knew she would have to get used to the blistering heat. By the time she had her bags, her long, light brown hair had turned into a dark, curly bob of sorts. She didn’t think the humidity would get to her the way it did. As she searched for Ms. Elm, she saw a group rushing her way. 

“How did we lose the car?” a British accent rang out.

“Peter told us he parked the car next to the rocks,” A tall, Southern man with a green hat explained.

“Oh, no Mike,” the one called Peter smiled,”I said by the docks.”

“Well,” the other man sighed,” Let’s hope it’s still there.”

Carol looked over them to try and find Ms. Elm, but the sea of people was hard to push against. Miss Bakshi surveyed the area. She looked over to the docks, watching as a car was rolled onto the deck. A bright red car full of luggage. She could only assume that the owners were the group in front of her. With a quick grip of her luggage, Carol dragged over to the group.

“Peter,” the Southern man put his hands on his hips,” There’s two different docks! Which one is it?”

“The one next to the water?”

The British man rolled his eyes while the other man just put a grip on Peter’s shoulder. Carol waltzed up to the crew, tapping on the tallest man’s arm.

“Excuse me,” she began.

“Oh!” The group was spooked for a second, the the tallest man smiled,” Hello there, ma’am.”

“Hi...is that your car?” she asked.

The four looked to where the girl was pointing. In a panic, they thanked her and ran off to get their car. Carol raised her eyebrow, wondering who this group was. Her wondering was cut short when she saw an older couple standing by a blue car. The woman looked happy and so full of the life. The man, however, looked reserved and unamused by the antics. Miss Bakshi knew them instantly.

“Carol?” a thick New York accent asked. 

“Aunt Josephine!” Carol dragged her cases over and gave her a hug,” How have you been?”

“Oh, I’ve been the best. Dear, you look like you haven’t eaten in days. What’s a matter with your mother? Doesn’t she know how to prepare a feast?”

“She’s probably got your father’s metabolism,” the man mentioned as they walked to the car,” He eats all our food and doesn’t gain an ounce!”

“Hi Uncle Murray.”

“Let’s get those in the car, then we can get you home and moved into Tony’s room.”

“You sure he wouldn’t mind me staying there until I found a place of my own?”

“Oh, what does he care?” Murray grunted,” He’s off with his own family! Kids these days. You know, by my age, we had a family of two and a-”

Carol felt regret seep in her veins as they packed up the car and drove away. As they did so, the band was rolling onto the road, their car had not a scratch on it and their instruments were secure. But The Monkees were soaked to the bone. Mike slowly turned to Peter, who smiled. But then he saw the look on the leader’s face.

“Never again?” Peter asked.

“Never again.”


	2. In the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The boys were thankful that, despite the mishap with their car, they were able to make it to their gig. They were soaked to the bone but they still played perfectly. They’d gotten enough money for rent for the month. Even then, the boys felt discouraged. They drove home with half of the trip being completely silent. At a stop sign, Mike sighed and glanced at his group.

“Everything okay, Mike?” Micky asked, still trying to get the water out of his ears.

“Fellas,” he said,”We really need to think about this whole band thing.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“I mean, think about it,” he said as they drove on,” We’ve been doing gigs for a while now and we haven’t hit our break yet. Or have even had a steady amount of gigs.”

Davy hastily reminded Mike that they’d only started playing for a few months. That was true. It was early in the year when they’d decided to form a band. Of course, it was something that was thought of last minute and all started with Micky. The drummer listened to the conversation, but he was still busy getting the starfish off of the bassist’s arms. 

“Right!” Micky clawed at the starfish,” You can’t expect to be famous over the course of a few months.”

As he pulled one of the creature’s away from Peter, who anxiously shook, Micky recalled his life before the band came to be. He never intended to be a part of a band. In fact, he didn’t even consider having roommates. His solo career would be the one thing that turned his life around. After his dad died, Micky told himself that he would follow his dreams, not only for his family, but for a legacy. He knew independence was needed, so he moved to his own pad in town. But the beach house felt lonely after a while. So a flyer was posted and musicians were more than welcome to move in.

“I know, I know,” Mike nodded as he turned down their street.

He’d come from nothing. His dad left the minute he could and his mother did her best to raise him. Mike felt grateful to have his mother and her family. His aunts and uncles were always willing to play a tune with their nephew and their children. After dinner, they would grab whatever they could to make instruments and sing their hearts out. Mike would lead his family band in the lyrics of Hank Williams and Conway Twitty. And everything got better when Mike snatched up his first guitar. He, much like Micky, was doing this for his family. They connected during his interview as a roommate, which made his housemate consider a duet.

“Does that mean we need to start looking for another gig?” Peter asked.

“I’m afraid so, Buddy.”

Peter frowned at this. It wasn’t that he hated music--it was that finding a gig was damn near impossible. He was starting to think his father was right. Mr. Tork scolded his son several times throughout his life about his career choice. When Peter heard his first record, all he wanted to do was sing. Mr. Tork found the choice to be repulsive. Why not become a doctor? Or a lawyer? Music, for his son, was freeing. It made him independent, and so did running away from home. He packed up his bass, his keyboard and everything else he could shove in a tiny car. Then, without another glance back at his home, Peter drove away, finding himself days later in the comfort of his new home. It made Micky think about a trio.

“Finally,” Mike said as they got to the house.

“Never thought we’d make it back,” Davy joked,” I need to stretch my legs.”

“Since when do short people stretch?” Micky smirked.

Davy rolled his eyes but gave a smile. Now, Davy was the odd man out. Not because of his height or his English accent--but how he wasn’t even supposed to be a roommate. Micky had decided that two roommates was enough and they would be great together. Davy had just found his way to America and he was searching all around for a new home. For a week straight, he’d been living in a hotel room,searching for a job and a place to stay. So, while on his search, he happened to audition at the same Italian restaurant that the trio (known as American Three) came to. After small talk, Micky finally decided that four was truly enough. 

“Looks like Ms. Elm is in her son’s room again,” Micky noticed, glancing up at the house across the street. 

The others looked up at the window. There was a figure standing in the bedroom of Ms and Mr Elm’s son. Since Tony left, the old woman would sit in his room and cry out loud. He’d left when the group had just formed, so they often heard wailing over their practice. They tried to comfort her, but it still occurred.

“No, that can’t be her,” Davy shook his head,” She’s not crying.”

“Could be Tony,” Peter nodded.

“Tony looks nothing like that,” Mike stopped,” Fellas! We’re getting distracted! Let’s get inside and start looking for a gig.”

As they did so, Carol was settling in. She heard noise from outside but didn’t bother to look. She was too busy fidgeting about her new job. Her family reassured her that everything would go great tomorrow. She agreed, but she still had a right to be worried. 

Aunt Josephine said she could use Tony’s old car to take her to school. Carol couldn’t help but smile as she laid down in bed that night. Her future was starting. Her new life was blossoming. What could go wrong? 

The morning came and Carol kept trying to fix herself up in the mirror. When she decided she looked presentable, she nodded and grabbed her bags. She grabbed the keys of her cousin’s car and bid her aunt and uncle a good day. They did the same, though Josephine was cheerful and Murray was...Murray. Carol hopped out and ran to the car. She adjusted everything and tried to turn the car on. She tried once and it didn’t work. She tried again, no luck.

“Oh great,” she mumbled, head on the steering wheel, trying to figure out what to do.

As she was trying to start the car up, the boys were packing up their instruments in search of an audition. Peter noticed the sound of a car having trouble. Much like a puppy, he whipped his head to the car. The others saw his actions and thought nothing of it. The bassist ran up and tugged on Mike’s sleeve. 

“What’s a matter, Peter?” he asked. 

“I think Ms. Elm is having trouble with Tony’s car,” he said.

“Oh Peter,” Micky could see the back of the stranger’s head,” That’s not Ms. Elm. That’s obviously a car thief.”

At this, they all calmed down. Then, after realizing what Micky said, they ran across the street. Carol heard someone tap on the glass. She looked up and saw the four young men from the train station. She jumped from her seat, scared by the sudden view. When Peter saw her, he smiled.

“Hey,” he told the guys,” That’s the girl from the train station!” his smile then faded,” and the girl’s a car thief.”

“What?” she opened the door,” No, this is my cousin’s car.”

“Oh yeah?” Micky raised an eyebrow and stuck out his jaw. Carol smirked and raised up the keys. At this, Micky leaned back and his face softened,” Oh yeah,” he looked up at Mike,” Guess it is her cousin’s car.”

“Wait, so you’re Ms Elm’s niece?” Mike asked.

“Carol Bakshi,” she shook their hands.

The boys introduced themselves one by one. Davy had stars in his eyes, but Carol didn’t notice. She was too busy trying to get the car started.  
“I hate to tell you this,” Micky hopped down,” But I don’t think Tony’s car’s gonna work.”

“I know,” Carol sighed,” I’m doomed.”

“No way!” Peter stood before her,” Carol, we’d be happy to take you to wherever you need to go.”

“Oh, I couldn’t be trouble--”

“Nonsense!” Peter opened the backdoor.

The three others nodded, though their search for an audition was just as important. Carol felt oddly welcomed by the band. She gathered her belongings and headed towards their car. Micky called shotgun, but Mike insisted that their guest should get the front. Even though she protested, the boys insisted.

“Besides,”Davy said as he watched Peter and Micky,” You wouldn’t want to get crammed back here with us.”

“You wouldn’t get crammed if you were back here with Davy,” Micky mentioned, turning to his friend who had yet to get into the backseat,” Davy, stand up and show Carol how tall you are!”

“...I am standing up!”

The group got into the car and they drove off. Carol glanced around the car. She was nervous, not only taking a ride with strangers, but what could she say? Aunt Josephine didn’t say much about the neighbors before she’d moved in. Maybe they weren’t so bad that she felt the need to mention them. Carol hoped that was the case. 

“Where are you headed to, ma’am?” Mike asked.

“Oh! Los Angeles High. Thank you again!”

“Of course,” Peter smiled, inching up,” So Carol, what do you teach?”

“Music,” she said,” it’s my first day on the job.”

“Music!” they all cheered.

“A very fine profession indeed,” Micky said in one of his voices.

“Not to everyone I’ve met,” Carol mumbled.

The boys felt that one. So many hated the idea of music and felt that it would lead to a life of crime, drugs and unhappiness. The boys were feeling discouraged by others but they still pursued their career. It’s what they wanted and they wondered if the girl felt the same way. She saw all of the gear and became curious. 

“So, you’re a band?” she asked.

“Oh yeah,” Mike said,” We all like to sing, but I’m guitarist, Davy plays maracas and tambourine, Peter’s the bassist and Micky’s the drummer.”

“Hello,” Micky sang, followed by Peter, Davy then Mike.

“Interesting,” she nodded,” So, what do you guys call yourself?”

“The Monkees!” they exclaimed.

The name was interesting, to say the least. They arrived at the school. She thanked the boys, who flashed their brightest grins. She talked with them, wishing them luck on their journey. Peter offered to give her a ride home, and she agreed, if it wasn’t too much trouble. The principal, Mr. Tones was on the doorsteps, teens flowing in as the vice principal riled them in. Mr. Ronan wiped his forehead as he stood next to his superior. 

“These kids are crazier than ever!” he sighed,” You would think they’d be tame after a month of being here.”

“Oh, they’ll never be tamed, Joseph,” Mr Tones still had his eyes on Carol,” Joseph, do you see that red car over there?”

“Yes I do sir. What about it?”

“There’s those loathsome young musicians. All they are is loud and a nuisance to the public eye. Francine’s sister heard them playing the other night at Bronson’s. They’ve got an awful sound. And it looks like they’re speaking with our new teacher.”

Carol waved to her new companions as they drove off. The principal walked down from the steps, passed the students. The vice principal followed suit. Both had given the young woman a smile as she approached them.

“You must be Miss Carol Bakshi,” he shook her hand.

“It’s very nice to meet you, sir,” she said.

“Miss Bakshi,” he turned to Joseph,” I’d like to introduce you to our vice principal, Mr Ronan.”

They introduced one another and then walked into the building. Mr. Tones talked about the school and students. Carol felt small as she walked down the halls. But she felt ready. Mr Tones talked of his expectations and how he wanted the children to learn with only the best. Which meant classical and polka. For Miss Bakshi, she knew there was no way the students would be interested in such subjects. 

“And students will...like that?” she asked.

“Oh, they may find it boring, but it’s better than those God awful records they listen to these days! Don’t you agree, Miss Bakshi?” 

Carol nodded, though she had to disagree internally. As she found herself talking to her first period, she realized she was right. The kids were bored. They never engaged once. She realized that she needed a better approach...and fast.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Her first period stared at her as she wrote her name on the board. Carol noticed that the teens were already begging for sleep. They were just freshmen, but they looked even older. They were expecting something utterly boring, which she had. As she talked of Beethoven and old music, she noticed that her students weren’t engaged in her lesson. She didn’t expect them to care. This wasn’t what music was about anymore. The principal, however, heard the sounds of classical music filling the room. As she finished her lessons for the day, Carol realized that she couldn’t subject these kids to a boring lesson. Forcing students to learn what they couldn’t relate to was seriously killing musical education. But what could she do?

“Miss Bakshi,” Mr. Tones said,” You’ve done a fine job today. I could hear classical music throughout the halls--wonderful indeed!”

“Thank you sir,” Carol nodded,”The kids didn’t seem...interested though.”

“Oh, nevermind that!” he laughed,” Miss Bakshi, these students just need to learn to appreciate the arts. Otherwise, we won’t have them. Which means you’ll have to give up your job. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

“Well, no. But shouldn’t I be teaching kids the music they love-”

The red car zipped up to the side. Micky and Peter waved to their new friendl. She waved back with a huge smile on her face. Mr Tones frowned at this sight. Mr Ronan could tell that the principal was unhappy with the events unraveling in front of him. He then put on a fake smile and turned to his newest teacher.

“Are those your friends?” He asked.

“My neighbors,” she explained,” Two of them. I just moved in yesterday and I’m living with my aunt and uncle until I can get everything up and running. My cousin’s old car wouldn’t start and they offered me a ride here. And a ride back home!”

“Ah! That’s understandable,” Mr Tones nodded,” They’re local musicians, you know.”

“Oh, I do! They’re the Monkees.” She smiled,” I’ll see you tomorrow, sirs!”

They nodded and thanked her. Carol walked off of the premises and happily greeted the boys. Micky squeezed into the back and Carol got into the front. As they drove off, Mr. Ronan looked to his boss. He could sense anger in Mr. Tones, but he didn’t know what it was.

“What’s wrong sir?”

“I don’t trust those Monkees. Especially if they’re with our new music teacher. She’ll get ideas and then I’ll have to listen to...rock.”

“I don’t see much of a problem-“ Mr Ronan saw him glare over,” I mean, that’s terrible!”

“Oh, you couldn’t even imagine. Joseph, I want you to keep an eye on Miss Bakshi and her friends. We don’t want our school poisoned with...rock. Corrupt music causes corrupt children and I won’t have it!”

Joseph nodded, though he didn’t seem concerned. While he pretended to be vigilant and make sure that rock wasn’t corrupting students, Carol was listening to the boys talk about their instruments and their drive around the city. She could finally relax and laugh as they talked about trying to find some work.

“So Carol,” Micky asked in a motherly tone,”How’d was your first day of school?”

“It was...interesting,” she sighed, wanting to forget the day,” So, no luck finding a gig?”

“None at all,” Davy rubbed his temples,” I think this just isn’t our time. No one wants to hire us.”

Carol knew that that had been untrue. She’d never seen the guys perform, but she knew that they would be on to bigger and better things in no time. 

“Ah, I’m sure you guys are gonna find a gig soon!” she exclaimed.

The guys thanked her, but they had their doubts. They were just starting out, bu there was times where it felt hopeless. They wanted, no, needed more. The group got home, Carol thanking them before going into her house. Peter and Micky made sure she got inside before they parked the car. 

“I feel like we’ve managed to make a new friend!” Peter said as they hopped out,” Wonder why it took us so long.”

“Because, dear Peter,” Micky sighed,” We are the future and most of our fellow man do not understand our endeavors and what we, as a generation, go through. They couldn’t and wouldn’t understand what we do for ourselves.”

Peter gave a look of confusion. He could never understand why Micky acted the way he did. Mike put a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“It means we’re young and loud and most of them are old.”

While Peter was understanding Micky’s words, Carol was calling out for her aunt and uncle. She set her purse down and heard a crash, then a string of Italian. What was her Aunt calling a stupid plate of garbage? Carol called for her aunt and walked into the kitchen. 

“Hi Carol, dear,” Josephine smiled as she mixed the dinner,” I’m so happy you’re home. I saw those boys giving you a ride home...I hope they were good to you?”

“They were. I smell meatballs...it’s been a long time!”

“Well, you need to eat!” Josephine persisted,” You’re so thin!” 

Carol thought otherwise but kept quiet. Josephine told her niece to watch the meatballs as she left the house. Carol stared at the dinner, trying her best to think about class. How could she make it more fun? How could she teach the children that music was fun without disobeying her superior? Uncle Murray sat at the table and didn’t say much as Josephine walked in. 

“Come on boys!” she said,” Dinner’s just about ready!”

“Thanks for inviting us over, Ms. Elm,” Davy said.

Carol smiled at her friends, greeting them, then stopping. She saw the wide eyes and happy face of her aunt. If she knew her aunt well, and knew Italian aunts, she knew what trap Josephine was setting up. The boys, however, saw this as an opportunity to get in some good food. Josephine say everyone down, her niece sitting between Murray and Davy. His wife glared for him to move. Mr Elm rolled his eyes and stood up, allowing Peter to sit down. 

“So Carol,” Ms Elm said as she sat down,” How was your first day as a music teacher?”

“It was…” Carol went on,” Weird. Mr. Tones, the principal, is having me teach the children classical music, which isn’t too bad. But the children aren’t engaged in it. They would much rather today’s music than something of the past.”

“I don’t blame them,” Micky sighed,” My grandma used to make us listen to classical music all the time.”

“Beethoven?” Davy asked.

“No, her name was Barbara.”

“Now Carol,” Mike said,”I’m sure you’ll find something to help your students.”

Josephine went to speak, but she forgot her lines. She pulled out her script and flipped through the pages. The others waited patiently for her to search for her line. Finally, she nodded and placed her script onto the floor. Josephine gave her best smile.

“You boys are looking for a gig, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah!” Peter nodded.  
“Well, Murray knows someone who’s looking for a musician, or a band, to play at his restaurant. Maybe you could audition there. Murray, what’s the name of the restaurant?”

Murray mumbled something. The boys and Carol knew where this was going. Josephine started to speak Italian and her husband quickly replied. After a few minutes of arguing in Italian, Carol stepped in, speaking quickly. 

“You know Italian?” Peter asked.

“Only a little bit,” Carol explained,” Uncle Murray says the restaurant is called Pop’s Restaurant. I know the owner from when he lived in New York for a little while. He’ll love you guys!”

The guys were excited. They would have an audition! Murray stated he would call and get them an audition by the end of the week. They were relieved, and as they left, Carol begged from them to let her know if they got to perform, for it would get her mind off of teaching and she would become great friends with a beautiful, blossoming band. Later that night, The Monkees officially had an audition at Pop's on Friday morning.


	4. The Record

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“You guys don’t have to worry,” Carol reassured,”I’m sure Pop is gonna love you.”

Over the course of the next few days, The Monkees had practiced until their fingers bleed and their joints grew stiff. They were too anxious to sleep the night before. The boys got quite a bit of noise complaints, which they always apologized for. Mr.Babbitt, the landlord, almost regretted renting out the house to the band. As long as they paid rent on time, he didn’t see a problem…

“But what if he’s like that principal of yours?” Micky asked.

“Pop’s always loved the younger generations. He thinks we’re groovy,” they pulled up to the school, the girl getting out,” Like I said, don’t worry and good luck!” 

They thanked her and drove off, ready for their audition. When they got to the restaurant, the boys sat in the car for a few minutes. They were shaking, nervously wondering if this would be it. If this could be the start of something new. Mike could tell that his friends were terrified. He secured his wool hat and turned to his friends, a big smile on his face. 

“Come on, fellas!” he exclaimed,” We’ve got this, right?”

“It’s just,” Micky scratched the back of his neck,” We’ve been through a lot of failed auditions. What if this one is just like the others?”

“See, you can’t think like that. If you do, we’d fail and we’re back to the auditions. Then again, that’ll give more episodes for us…”

“Mike is right,” Peter nodded,” We have to think positive. Even if it does look bleak and like we’re set up to fail.”

With four audible gulps, the four made their way out of the car and to the back. They grabbed their instruments and went inside the building. It was a calm, collected atmosphere that the boys were quite happy with. They looked to one another, calm smiles on their faces. The smell of Italian food wafted through the air, making the boys hungry. 

“If we get this job,” Peter said,” I am never leaving.”

“The Monkees?” an old man asked. 

The boys turned to a thin, glasses wearing man. He gave a friendly smile as he approached them. They were happy to greet the man, who introduced himself as Pop. The boys happily introduced themselves one by one. Before they could set up, the man asked them to sit down. Shocked by such kindness, they sat down and gave grins to Pop. 

“So,” he said,” You boys are the musicians that Murray talked about? You seem like decent young men!”  
“Thank you!” Peter smiled,” You know, not many people say that about us.”

“Yeah,” Davy nodded,” We usually get told that we’re just a bunch of long-haired weirdos. Or just weirdos in general.”

“Oh, your generation is so full of life!” Pop insisted,” My family and I adore when our grandkids talk about the music and the fashion and everything your generation has to offer! Can I offer you boys something to eat before your audition?”

“No thank you, sir,” they insisted.

“Call me Pop, boys!” 

The boys still weren’t used to such kindness. Every audition had been with someone who absolutely refused to even look them in the eye. But here was this old man, smiling and waiting for them to perform. It almost felt unreal. Once they started, they were worried that they were being too loud. But they saw that Pop’s smile had grown. And, at this, they played even louder. 

“...And you can hear the piece in falsetto! Anyone know what that means?”

Carol saw the students in her third period were bored. It was obvious by their sleepy eyes and the way they almost smacked their heads off of the desks. She had to figure out something that would get their attention. As she turned the record off, a tapping came on the window. She looked up and saw Peter and Davy waving to their friend. Blushing, Carol walked over to the window and opened it up. This caught the attention of her students. 

“What are you guys doing here?” she asked.

“We got the job!” Davy explained.

“Pop loved our sound,” Peter said,” He wants us to perform every Friday and every other Saturday! We finally did it!”

Carol was jumping for joy. She congratulated the boys, before pausing. She realized that she was on the second floor. She peeked outside to find Mike and Micky holding their friends up. She waved to them with a smile. Suddenly, they began to climb into the building. Carol backed up as they got into the building. They smiled at her, then looked to the students. 

“Uhh, Miss Bakshi?” One of her students raised his hands,” Who are they?”

“We’re sorry!” Mike coughed,” We didn’t know you had a class. We’ll pick you up after-”

“Wait,” She turned to her class,” Ladies and gentlemen, these are The Monkees. They’re an up and coming band and they’re not classical musicians.”

At that last part, the students flashed big grins. The boys saw this and looked to Carol. They smiled at her and looked to the students. They could stay for a while. They stood in front of the desk, glancing around. Carol asked if anyone had any questions. The girl in the front raised her hand and was called on by Micky.

“So are you guys really in a band?” she asked. 

“Sure are!” Peter smiled.

“Can you prove it?” another student asked.

Carol knew this was one of her most difficult students. She went to interject, but the boys had found one way. They nodded to each other, then…

“Hello,” Micky sang out, then Peter, then Mike, then Davy before letting out a, “Hello!”

The kid didn’t seem impressed. The boys snapped their fingers and thought for a second. Mike smiled and waved his hand up and down. The group knew what that meant. Slowly, they nodded and started to sing.

“Here we come,” they sang,” Walkin’ down the street. We get the funniest looks from, everyone we meet--”

“Big deal! Anyone can sing.”

“Joseph,” Carol said,”please-”

“Now, now,” Micky insisted, walking over to the record player,” There’s one more thing we can try to get this young man, and his friends, to believe.”

Micky pulled their album out of thin air. Carol glanced to the drummer with confusion. She looked to Peter, who had an eyebrow raised.

“Is that part of the script?” she asked.

“Last minute change,” he explained.

Carol nodded understandingly. Micky put the record on, smirking at the crowd. ‘Let’s Dance On’ was blasting in the room. The kids found that the song was making the class a lot more tolerable. The kids hopped out of their seats and began to dance. Carol smiled, happy to see the class finally was getting on well. Peter and Micky pulled the teacher onto the desk to dance.   
Mr. Tones was on the other side of the building, on the first floor putting his papers away when he heard the sound of…

“Rock music,” he growled. 

He ran out of the room. He called for Mr. Ronan, but heard nothing. Angrily, Mr. Tones stormed over, the vice principal hopping out of his seat. He was just doing some paperwork for a detention. 

“What’s the matter?” Mr. Ronan asked.

“I hear rock music,” he growled,” And I bet it’s coming from Miss Bakshi’s room?”

“Well, where else would music come from?”

Mr. Tones rolled his eyes. They went looking while the group was dancing. The students twirled and shuffled around desks. The band was pretending to play while Carol danced on the desk. She laughed as she watched her friends and students enjoy themselves. This was the first time all week that they had been smiling. And she had her friends to thank. 

As Mr. Tones angrily climbed up the stairs, the song ended. The class clapped and the boys bowed. Davy grabbed the record, placed it back in the sleeve and handed it to Carol.

“Your other classes could use this,” he smiled.

“I can’t thank you guys enough!” she turned to her students,” The Monkees everyone! Performing this Friday at Pop’s Restaurant!”

The students clapped and the boys bowed again. They all heard a knock at the door. Mike, Micky and Davy started for the window. Carol hid the record and Peter smiled.

“See you after school, Carol!” he smiled.

“Come on, buddy!” Mike grabbed the other boy. 

They fled out of the window just as Mr. Tones walked in. He looked around and saw the group staring at him. Carol innocently smiled at her boss and his assistant.

“What brings you here, sirs?” she asked.

“I thought I heard rock and roll…”

“We weren’t even playing music, sir,” she tilted her head. 

Mr. Ronan giggled, but Mr. Tones just blushed. He apologized and left the room. The students asked about The Monkees and how they were going to tell all their friends. Finally, Carol was getting through to them.


	5. Friday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Word got around in the school that The Monkees would be playing at Pop’s. Carol’s students were excited, packing into the restaurant and chatting with the owner. He was happy to talk to the kids, taking their orders and chatting about the band. Many of the students wanted to hear about his own life. Carol watched from backstage as he searched for the band. She was overjoyed that many of her students were there to hear the music. She’d asked those who went to the restaurant to bring a few points to class on Monday. This was sure to get them talking. As the band was coming through the back door, Carol ran back and went to help with their instruments. No one had noticed that Mr. Tones and Mr. Ronan. They looked above their menus, not wanting others to know that they were there. 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Mr. Ronan asked

“Positive!” Mr. Tones growled,”We’re gonna make sure this new teacher isn’t the reason these kids are coming here and that they’re seeing this...band...by their own free will.”

The two quickly went back to their menus. Meanwhile, Carol was helping the boys set up on stage. They were so shocked that so many had come just for their performance. 

“This is the biggest crowd we’ve ever performed in front of!” Peter exclaimed.

“This is the only crowd we’ve ever performed in front of,” Davy corrected.

Carol was helping with the set up. The two men didn’t notice at all, still focused on their menus. When they were done, Carol was offstage and the band was ready to play. Micky was the first one on the mic, wanting to be the first one to sing.

“Hi folks,” he said, earning feedback from the mic,” Sorry about that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the show! We’re gonna have a great night!”

The kids cheered just as the music for “Last Train to Clarksville” rose up. The students hopped out of their seats and danced. Mr. Tones and Mr. Ronan were doing their best to spot their teacher. They couldn’t see her above the crowd and the stage was already gone. 

“Keep looking, Joseph,” Mr. Tones insisted,” That teacher has to be here somewhere.”

“Loosen up, sir,” Mr. Ronan laughed as he danced amongst the crowd,but looked down when he realized that Mr. Tones was glaring at him. 

As Mr. Tones surfed through the crowd, the song was finishing. Peter motioned for Carol to come on stage. At first, she shook her head, then he gave her an insisting smile. And with that, she ran on stage, dancing and singing along. Pop watched from the back with a huge smile on his face. This was the best night at his restaurant. After the song, he went off to help in the kitchen. The students were cheering and applauding the band. For once, they felt thrilled about their performance. It went well! The audience was cheering!  
“You guys did incredible!” Carol insisted as they were packing up. 

By now, all the students had left (not before thanking the band and cleaning up). The night was amazing! The students asked The Monkees all about their band and if they would perform at parties and such. Jocks and nerds were uniting on the dance floor and, afterward, would invite them to the parties. Enemies became friends. Students found the joy they were looking for. Carol had never seen such unity in one room. Yet, she could say she was happy.

“Ah, it was nothing-”

“Nothing!” Pop laughed,” Boys, that was the best night we’ve ever had. Your talent’s really helped my restaurant and I can’t thank you enough. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna do some dishes and clean up the kitchen.”

“We’ll be back tomorrow, Pop!” Davy exclaimed.

As he did, Mr. Tones marched up to the band. Mr Ronan followed, but he was still in the mood of the music. Carol’s smile dropped once she saw the two there.

“Sir,” she said,” It’s nice to---”

“Save it, Miss Bakshi,” he said, pointing a finger,” I know you convinced these students to go to this restaurant solely for the purpose of exposing them to...this music! This loud, awful, no meaning music!”

“And how do you know that?” Micky asked.

“Two words. The. script.”

“Isn’t that dumb?” Mike inquired to the camera. 

“Now wait just a darn minute,” Peter came over,” School’s not in session. Even if Carol told her students about our show, she shouldn’t be punished.’

“Well, we’ll just see what the parents think when they hear what their kids are learning. Don’t forget, Miss Bakshi. You have a PTA meeting on Monday. I’m sure you remember, right Miss Bakshi?”

Carol stammered for a few seconds before Mr. Tones left. Mr Ronan gave an apologetic look before running off too. They watched them leave before Micky shook his head and looked to Mike.

“Well he seemed pleasant.”

“Carol,”Peter asked gently,” Are you alright?”

“What am I going to do?” she mumbled,” By this time next week, I’ll be searching for a job.”

“No you won’t,” Mike glanced to his buddies.

The four gathered together and quickly spoke. Carol looked on, wondering what they were talking about. They nodded and turned to Carol. They would do anything to help their new friend. Peter and Davy were the first to approach.

“We’ve got a plan,” Davy said,” Don’t you worry. We’re gonna help you keep your job and teach those students something that’ll really knock their socks off.”

“You have to slide socks off,” Peter corrected.

Carol was shocked. They were going to help? How? When she asked, everyone looked to Mike. He adjusted his hat proudly and whispered in the girl’s ear. She looked confused for a second before Mike finished.

“Oh, that’s not all!” Davy mentioned,” We’re gonna show that principal that our music has meaning. That’s where I come in.”

Carol smiled at her friends. She knew she was gonna be okay.


	6. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

By Monday, Carol was a wreck. She sat on the auditorium stage, watching the parents of her students shuffle in. The teachers were scattered in the seats, not sure what was going on. What would they all say? How would she defend herself? The parents were awfully good at gossiping, as told by many of the other teachers. What were they saying about her? Mr Tones sat down between Carol and Mr. Ronan, who felt disappointed that all of this had to go down. If he was in charge, he would’ve let the kids learn rock and roll. But he knew Mr. Tones wouldn’t budge. The teacher was desperately looking for her friends. The only one she could see was Davy, who was ready to sing for the crowd. The others had yet to be seen. The principal smiled at Carol, though it was one that had not been comforting. He leaned in, the teacher stiffing up.

“This’ll be over shortly,” He whispered,” And I would watch it. The superintendent is here tonight.”

A shiver came down Miss Bakshi’s spine. She looked over to see Mr. Winifred, the superintendent and grandfather of one of her best students, sitting at the front. She hoped the plan would work. Mr.Tones tapped on his microphone. The parents got quiet and turned their attention to the principal. Now that he had the floor, he could speak his mind.

“Welcome everyone,” Mr Tones said,” Welcome to the monthly PTA meeting for Los Angeles High. We have much to discuss tonight, including the field trip to the local museum and our annual Halloween dance. But first, I want to address a concern of mine and, perhaps, something that concerns you.”

Here we go, Carol thought. 

“As you know, we have a new teacher. Miss Carol Bakshi. She is teaching music. Unfortunately, she is teaching the wrong kind of music. She’s teaching your kids...modern music.”

Audible gasps could be heard from some of the parents and teachers. Those who didn’t gasp rolled their eyes and weren’t phased by this. There was chatter among the adults. Mr. Tones knew he had opened a can of worms at his school. 

“Miss Bakshi is teaching your children the delinquent music of today! She is pushing away the music we all know and love for this new garbage! Do you want your children to be corrupted by the teachings of someone who values such vulgarity?”

Before anyone in the crowd could voice an opinion, a voice came from the crowd.

“Now wait just a moment!”

Everyone looked to the back and Carol tried to hide her smile. Mike wobbled towards the front, with a fake cane and the look of a grandfather. He got up to the front. Mr. Ronan smiled while Mr. Tones shook his head. 

“You can’t just take music away from my grandchildren! My two oldest love the music that Miss Bakshi has shown them. They’re much more invested in that than any other music he’s taught them.”

“Yeah, I agree!” one of the parents exclaimed. 

A few of the parents had been on board with Mike. Mr. Tones was nodding anxiously. Carol realized that this was actually working. But—

“Now, now,” Mr. Ronan gave an awkward laugh,” We have to remember what rock and roll does! It corrupts our children to do terrible, awful things!”

That got the parents to nod. Carol wondered what to do next. Until she saw Micky rush to the front. He was wearing a wig and a dress (a dress he found quite comfortable) and it made him look like a mother. She covered her mouth, hiding a smile as the dress flowed against his legs, moving the hair from his eyes.

“Now that’s not true!” Micky’s voice was high.

“Oh?” Mr Ronan was now taking the floor, much to the anger of his superior.

“My son Roger has been much more helpful since Miss Bakshi started teaching rock music. He’s been helping more with the chores and has been keeping his grades up.”

The parents who were on the fence liked the sound of that. There were more noises of approval, which relieved the woman. Mr. Tones started to realize he was on the losing side. What would he do? He started to sweat as he realized that he was in a predicament. 

“That’s just one kid!” the principal laughed nervously, seeing the annoyance on the parents’ faces,” What about everyone else? I’m sure it’s caused trouble.”

When he was interrupted by Peter, who ran down in little kid clothing. He almost bumped into Peter and Mike. He found his footing and hopped onto the stage. Mr. Ronan and Carol were trying their best not to laugh. They were enjoying this charade. 

“My sisters and brother and cousin all LOVE Miss Bakshi’s class!” he squealed,” They’ve been much nicer to me since she started to teach rock music. They help me put away my toys and they cook and clean and they volunteer!”

“That’s true!” One parent exclaimed,” Ever since Miss Bakshi taught rock, my son’s been much happier. He’s barely moody!”

“My daughter’s grades have been better,” Another brought up.

The parents became loud once more. Carol took the three aside as she saw chaos trying to ensue. Mr. Tones was doing his best to calm down the parents and, now, the teachers. Miss Bakshi turned to the three with a smile on her face. 

“Great job, guys,” she said,” This was the grooviest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“It was nothing,” Peter giggled,” Anything for our new friend.”

Carol smiled at her new friends. Mr. Tones finally stood up on the table. The parents and teachers, although angry, remained quiet. He looked around, infuriated by the sight. He had to stand his ground and he had one last trick up his sleeve.

“Yes, maybe this music did help our students,” He growled,” but have you heard the lyrics? The loud noises associated with it? It’s all awful! You are letting these kids get away with this! I mean, think about it! What exactly are these kids listening to?”

“Now that’s where I come in.”

Davy ran onto the stage. The audience could hear strumming as I Wanna Be Free echoed in the room. Davy’s singing got everyone to calm down. The first one to break was Mr. Ronan, who began to sob because of the lyrics. Soon, parents and teachers hugged one another, feeling sadness and sobbing. Carol found herself tearing up, Peter and Micky wrapping an arm around her as the song ended. The only one not moved?

“Oh come on!” Mr. Tones laughed,” You can’t seriously be moved by this!”

“Carl!” Mr. Winifred stepped in,” We’ve had just enough of your behavior. Maybe you don’t like today’s music, but that’s not our call to make. You need to let these kids listen to their own music and let them have fun with learning.”

“You know what?” Mr Tones shook his head as he started to walk off stage,” This is your problem now! I quit!”

The ex principal stormed out, leaving the room in silence. Mr Ronan smiled and proudly took Mr. Tones’s seat. This felt much more right. By the end of the night, Mr. Ronan was the principal and rock was allowed in their school. Not only that, but Mr. Ronan asked The Monkees to perform at their upcoming dances! Carol and the boys were elated to find that they had won. They celebrated on their way home.

“That was so groovy!” she laughed,” The way you came in with your costumes and rallied up the crowd! And Mr. Winifred was over the moon about my teachings! And I have you guys to thank for it.”

“Hey,” Peter explained,” When a new friend needs help, we always come through.”

The others agreed and stopped in front of Carol’s house. She thanked them over and over again, feeling simply elated. 

“Ey, Carol,” Davy brought up,” We’re gonna be practicin’ all week.”

“Yeah, feel free to swing by!”

“You know I will,” she laughed.

She bid them a goodnight them walked into the house, feeling overjoyed. Carol’s week had been a lot better. She was allowed to teach rock and entertain her students. Through her week, Carol found that she was growing close to The Monkees. They became her greatest friends and were quite supportive of her. So it was no surprise when, a month later, when Josephine and Murray decided to move away, Carol found a room downstairs in the Monkees pad that she made into her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to upload more fanfics soon!


End file.
